Holding on for Maybe
by Onaqua
Summary: Hermione is finally able to attend Hogwarts, which reopens after years of closure for Death Eater reasons. However, when she meets Ron Weasley then Draco Malfoy and others, her heart and mind are tested against each other and the world. Slight OOC at time


_**A/N **_Well here it is, the first major fic I will have published. Now, there are many different things you must understand, dear readers. This is not a typical Harry Potter fic, oh no! In fact, it is not your typical slight OOC either. While this fic is mostly in character there are several things that must be pointed out:

Hogwarts had to close for Death Eater related problems, meaning that Harry, Ron and Hermione, and the others in their class studies in groups with professors. Being from muggle homes, Harry and Hermione studied together with Dumbledore along with other muggleborns.

Ron is smart to a point. (*gasp* I know I know)

Draco does not detest muggleborns with a passion.

Hogwarts is going to form a marching band.

Even though this is 5th year, dear old Voldie is NOT the focus.

In fact, he might hardly be mentioned.

Harry and Hermione are closer than Hermione and Ron or Ron and Harry.

And

Does Ron like Hermione? Well, now I don't know that one. You decide ;)

NOTE: This is the most OOC chapter, for it's setting up a lot. The rest of the story will not be this over the top, I promise. Harry, while a big part in the story, does not play a big role in the prologue, for I'm merely introducing Ron into Hermione's life.

So without further ado, here's _Holding on for Maybe_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_She knew from the first moment she met him, there was something there._

Hermione was as excited as a fourteen year old witch could be. With her best friend, Harry Potter, by her side, she entered the crowd of fellow teen wizards gathered to watch feats of astounding magic and compete themselves. In the open area concealed deep in a forest far from prying eyes, many brick rooms had been set up for the purpose of the teen magic competitions.

"Do you have any idea what time you have to report to your room?" Harry's voice tore Hermione's cinnamon gaze from the flash of the elder duels. Looking up at the jade irises her friend possessed, Hermione grinned, excitement doubling in her features.

"Yes I have to be over there in 2 hours. How about you?"

A visible grimace crossed Harry's features.

"I have to be there in about 10 minutes. And my room is on the complete other side of this place from yours"

Hermione just sighed. Her grin wasn't gone for long, however, for being the genius she is, a thought crossed her mind.

"You can meet up with Seamus! I mean, Luna is supposed to be over by my room so I'll be okay. No worries!"

Harry let out a relieved grin and nodded before heading off toward the Defense section.

Hermione sighed before thinking about the oddity of the setup. First off, there were different sections for each subject of magic. Where a student expressed their magical ability was determined by which subject the person was best at. Hermione was headed off toward the Transfiguration wing of the competition, amazed at the complex spells being cast around her. The multiple open areas were constantly filled with wizards dueling for the amusement of everyone stressed over their performance.

After all, when getting rated on how well you do, and you only have one shot, it tends to become very intense.

Hermione finally arrived at the Transfiguration wing, not spotting Luna amongst the throngs of students from all over the country. Remembering Luna's call time had been changed, she continued walking around, killing time.

20 minutes later, she sat down outside a random room, her legs needing a break from constant weaving. A boy sat down beside her, smiling at her discomfort.

Hermione looked up and mock glared at him. He was tall, with freckles adorning his face and what she could see of his arms. But she wasn't focusing on that but on his incredible blue eyes that were filled with suppressed laughter.

Needless to say, she ended up grinning.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering why you were walking around alone for so long that you are this tired." He smirked at her before adding, "Anyway, I'm Ron."

Hermione just laughed. "I'm Hermione."

"Oh, so you won't answer the first question then?" Ron teased.

"Well, I guess." Hermione gave a large, overly dramatic sigh before continuing, "I have nothing to do for the next hour and a half before I have to compete."

Ron just shook his head and laughed. His laugh was one that made Hermione want to laugh too. He just seemed so careless that all her stress melted away.

"Well, I don't either. If you want, we could hang out together. I have Charms in an hour and a half so it works."

A grin crossed Hermione's face. "Alright then Ron. What do you want to do?"

The rest of the time before they parted ways to compete were spent talking about the competition and a bit about themselves. Hermione saw him a few times after she finished, but couldn't say more than a few words to him because she had to leave. It felt like she'd lost a great friend opportunity when she left. Not only was he cute, but he was nice. Hermione chalked it up to just another one of those amusing things to pass the time.

* * *

_She knew the moment he was in the same Hogwarts house as her, she was in trouble._

The time had finally come. Hogwarts was reopening after years of being foreclosed for issues involving the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Hermione and Harry were about to finish up their fourth year of outside study under Headmaster Dumbledore. They had passed their challenges earlier in the year, both coming in first in their respective categories.

In honor of Hogwarts reopening, the students attending next year were all going to a Quidditch match and sat in the stands corresponding to the house they were going to be in (They had already been sorted in their houses before they began their studies with professors outside of school). Hermione could hardly wait to be apart of the greatest school for magic. She'd read about it for years, completely memorizing every bit of information about the grand castle she could.

Having been separated from Harry by the crowd of Gryffindors, Hermione proceeded to stand higher in the stands around the Quidditch Pitch the Gryffindor house were meeting so she could see the game happening below.

Hermione turned around to see who was beside her, quickly making a double take. It was the boy from the competition. Hermione could remember his name for the life of her, but apparently he knew hers, for he said her name and grinned.

"I didn't know you were in this house!" He started. Hermione noticed that the red head had grown taller since she last saw him, now nearly a head taller than her.

"I didn't even know you went to Hogwarts! But, and I don't want to seem rude or anything, but I forgot your name…" Hermione trailed off, trying not to turn red as he laughed.

"It's okay! It's Ron."

Hermione smiled, looking up into those blue eyes and remembering how much time they killed talking. "Right. I'll remember that this time."

As they both returned their attention to the game of Quidditch, occasionally exchanging words, Hermione had a feeling that Ron was going to become a crush. She didn't know for how long or anything, but if Ron was as nice and funny as he appeared, then Hermione had no doubt. But crushes never last long anyway.

* * *

_She knew from the first moment he hugged her, she was gone._

Well, it was here. The first days of Hogwarts. Well, the week before classes start. Since Hermione and the others would be starting their 5th year without ever stepping foot in the castle for an actual class, Dumbledore decided to let the students in the school to familiarize them with it's layout.

Hermione quickly discovered that Ron was not only trying out for the Quidditch team, but that he also was fairly smart and in her after class/before class music study, a class added for people who had a thing for music. It was Dumbledore's idea for bringing together muggle and wizard ideas.

It was extremely hot outside as Hermione prepared to practice with the rest of the music group. Dressed in a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt, Hermione talked with Harry, who had decided to join as well. Hermione looked up as Ron walked over in a grey wife-beater and denim shorts, smiling. Taken back for just a second, Hermione shook her head before grinning back and heading to her spot, which just so happened to be near his. Hermione thanked the wonderful heavens and proceeded to listen and participate in the activities much like that of a marching band with her fellow 197 schoolmates.

After practice, Hermione found herself talking with Ron about classes and what not. Discovering that Ron was very likely to be in many of her classes, considering he was in her same section of band and almost on her skill level in classes, Hermione's eagerness to start school seemed to double, if possible.

When it was time to retire out of the hot sun, Ron, with sweat all over him, sticking his clothes and hair to his body, proceeded to give Hermione a huge hug, squeezing her tight. Hermione, though shocked at first, wasted no time in starting to hug back. It wasn't long enough to mean anything, but Ron had grown so her head rested on his chest when they hugged, which seemed to fit them together like puzzle pieces. At least in Hermione's mind.

With that thought, Hermione knew that her earlier assumptions at the Hogwarts Quidditch match were inaccurate by a large margin. She would not crush on Ron, oh no.

She was going to fall in love with him. And nothing she could do would stop it.

* * *

Good? Bad? Let me know! But I must tell you, that continuing this story would be completely interesting. Not only is Ron Hermione's interest, but twists involving Draco Malfoy and a few other characters, including Ron himself, cause for some drama and at times a bit of angst. Like I said, this is the most out there chapter, the rest will be with classes and Quidditch and the Great Hall, etc. R&R and I will give many cookies! ^^


End file.
